The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter.
In a commonly-known fuel injection pump of this type (DE-PS 21 49362), the governor rod, for reasons of cost and finishing, is made from a sheet metal part which cooperates with the regulating sleeves to rotate the pump piston and is longitudinally displaceably guided in a U-shaped guide rail which in turn is supported at least by its ends in the pump housing. Tabs, bent by the legs of the U, fit over the governor rod to guide it. This type of governor rod and guide rail structure enables the governor rod to be held with low mass, and thus, even with many load changes and resultant adjustments of the governor rod, makes it possible to react quickly and precisely to these changes.
However, in fuel injection pumps having a relatively high number of cylinders, e.g., eight cylinders, such a relatively lightweight system runs the risk the danger that transverse vibration can occur which can lead to a derailing of the entire structural unit, including the governor rod and guide rails, which in extreme cases may result in breaking the governor rod or bending the guide rails. In any case, the speed control quality is negatively influenced in the event of transverse vibration.